A New Member Enters The Fray!
by Veos G17
Summary: When a Mysterious boy is found unconscious with no memory of who or where he is, will he join the guild known as Fairy Tail? (Pairings undecided)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, if you're reading this then it seems that you are interested in my story. Maybe? Anyway this is one of my first stories and my OC is completely fictional. His name is actually based off my pen name but please know that I am creating his personality from scratch and developing it over time. Any reviews would be appreciated, thanks and I hope to see you again in chapter 2!**

* * *

A New Member Joins The Fray!

Darkness. That's all he could see. He tried moving, but was too weak to even open his eyes. He slowly felt what little strength he had left disappearing. He felt himself once more succumbing to his tiredness and everything went black.

It was a sunny day in Magnolia. The guild members of Fairy Tail were either off on a job or relaxing. A Fire Wizard (with an even fiery temper) was on his way back to the guild hall after completing a job, with his companion Happy, a small blue cat flying beside him.

"That job was pretty easy huh?" The Fire mage asked his friend.

"Aye, and we didn't even get any fish as a reward..." The Exeed mumbled, while rubbing his empty stomach.

"Yeah but-" Natsu started, but stopped when he noticed a young boy with silver hair lying unconscious outside the guild hall. The boy looked around 14 years of age and was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. He seemed to be a little beaten up as if he had just fought someone and upon closer inspection, it seemed like he was bleeding from a cut on his cheek. Natsu quickly ran over to the boy and picked him up to take inside the guild so he could be medically treated. As he did, a necklace fell out from the boy's pocked which Happy picked up before flying inside after Natsu.

"GUYS!" Natsu yelled as he ran in the guild with the mysterious boy clutched tightly in his arms. Everyone turned to see what the big fuss was about, but were not expecting to see an injured boy in Natsu's arms.

"Quickly Natsu follow me," Mirajane said with panic as she lead Natsu to the Guild's medical room. Once inside, Natsu laid the boy down on one of the beds and let Mira inspect his injuries. After checking thoroughly, Mira turned to Natsu and told him that the boy would be fine, and he just needs to rest. "Where did you find him Natsu?" Mira inquired.

"He was lying unconscious outside of the guildhall, I knew I couldn't just leave him so I brought him inside," Natsu explained.

"Do you know him?" She asked, to which he replied with a no. Happy flew in after Natsu said this, with necklace of some sort in his hand.

"What's that in your hand ?" Natsu inquired as Happy flew over to him and handed him the necklace.

"That's an odd looking symbol..." Natsu muttered to himself while looking the item over. The necklace was silver and in the shape of a cross. It also had a small green gem in the middle of it. "Where did you find this?" Natsu questioned, not taking his eyes of the pendant.

"It fell off the silver-haired guy when you picked him up," Happy replied. "Can I have a fish as reward for finding it?" Happy begged with pleading eyes.

"Sure," He laughed and turned to Mira. "I'll be back tomorrow to see how he's doing okay?" And with that he left leaving just Mira and the boy.

The next day, Natsu entered the guild hall and walked over to the medical room. "No change, huh?" He questioned to witch Mira replied with a shake of her head. Around this time, nearly everyone in the guild had heard of the mysterious boy, and some went to see him for themselves. Suddenly, a groan came from the silver-haired boy, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"W...Where am I...?" He asked with a weak voice. He slowly began to sit up but a pain from his back stopped him from doing so.

"Whoa, take it easy there," Natsu said while laying the boy back down. The boy turned to look at Natsu with an expression which would imply he was confused and shifted his stare from Natsu to Mira.

"You're in the guild Fairy Tail, you were found unconscious outside and were brought here," Mira explained.

"Fairy...Tail?" The boy asked while looking around him.

"Yeah! We're the best guild in all of Magnolia, you must've heard of us?" Natsu questioned with a tilt of his head.

"No...I-I haven't..." The boy replied quietly. Natsu then remembered that he still had the boy's necklace and handed it to him.

"Here, this is yours, it fell out of your pocket," Natsu explained as he handed the pendant over to the boy. The boy stared at it with a puzzled look on his face as he examined it as if he had never seen it before in his life. After staring at it for a while, he put the necklace around his neck and began to get up (with Natsu and Mira supporting him). After a bit of help he could walk by himself, and the trio made there way to the centre of the guild. As the boy walked through the guildhall many people were looking at him strangely and wondering who he was. Once he reached the bar and sat down, Mira brought him a drink which he drank very quickly. The boy was interrupted from his thoughts when someone next to him cleared their throat (in such a way to gain someone's attention). The boy turned to see a very short, old man looking up at him with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you," he said "my name is Makarov, and I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail. Are you here to join us?" He inquired. It was then that Mira explained how the boy ended up in Fairy Tail and how he was badly injured. "Hmm... Where do you live young man?" he asked.

"I don't know," the boy simply replied. He looked confused and a little bit scared.

"Then what's your name?" Makarov replied.

"...I don't know" The boy said.

* * *

**Chapter 1 complete! Please review and add any ideas you have that I could incorporate, and also if you want a chapter 2 or not. I'll gladly receive and criticism as long as it is constructive. I hope to see you in Chapter 2, Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is chapter 2 of: A New Member Joins The Fray! I'd like to take this chance to thank animelover44163, hector4349, Fairy Tail 777, Vospader21 and phantom130 5 for reviewing and following this story, I really appreciate it! Remember that I'll accept and criticism as long as it's constructive, and I will look at any ideas anyone has (and if I like them I may add it to the story). Also, my main OC for this and any other story I write will be called Veos, but he is not like me in any way, he just shares my pen name. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Boy Joins The Fray! 

"Ugh... come on, if we keep running **he** won't catch us," Two people were running through the woods, trying to escape whoever was pursuing them. One these people was a young boy, and the other was an older girl. They were both injured, the boy was fairly beat up and was bleeding from a cut on his face. The girl however, had worse injuries. She was bleeding from a rather large wound on her side, and one on her arm.

"Quickly, we're almost out, just don't stop running," The boy tried to reassure the girl, but he feared that her wounds were fatal and wanted nothing other than to get her medical treatment. If they could make it out of the forest, they would be safe. The only problem was that **he** was getting closer, and if **he** caught them... they would be killed instantly.

"I see a light! Don't stop now!" The boy's speed increased by his newfound faith in their survival. **He** wouldn't be able to follow them into a city full of powerful mages, **he** would be outnumbered and defeated. Soon they would be safe. Soon it would all be over, just like a dream. Or in this case a nightmare.

Suddenly, the girl tripped and fell. **He** was almost upon her. The boy turned and ran back over to the girl to help her up. The pain was so bad now that she couldn't move. She needed to rest, but couldn't afford such a luxury. 'Dammit! And we were so close!' The boy thought to himself, as he saw a large shadow loom over him and the girl. He new what he had to do. He had to protect her. The boy stood up in front of the girl, shielding her. It was over quickly. The boy was tossed aside as if he was as light as a feather, and hit the ground hard. The last thing he heard before passing out was his sister cry out his name.

The girl looked over at her brother. He wasn't moving.** He** then turned to look at her. A malicious smile spread wide across his face. As **he **approached the girl he laughed. Her last thought was of her brother as she quietly whispered his name for the last time. "Veos..."

"Sister!" the boy known as Veos shouted as he sat up, sweating from the intensity of the nightmare. It seemed more like a memory than a nightmare though, it was to precise to have been conjured up from imagination. Veos was currently staying in the male guild dorm until he figured where he came from. The guildmaster was very understanding and seemed to have taken a liking to Veos, but at the same time felt sorry for him. "Veos..." He whispered. "Is...is that my name?" He assumed it was. Why would the girl from his memory call him that otherwise?

Confused, Veos decided to get up and head over to the guild hall. When he arrived he was greeted by the guildmaster, Makarov. "Good morning young man, I take it that you slept well and your wounds have mostly healed?"

"U-um yes sir, thank you. I did have a strange nightmare though, and as a result I think I remember my name," Veos explained. When he said this Makarov looked intrigued and asked him what his name was. "Veos, I think" He replied. A second later he heard shouting coming from behind him. The source of the shouts was Natsu and another boy around the same height with black hair. It was also noticeable that he was only wearing his underwear.

"Wanna repeat that flame brain? Because it sounded like you said you could beat me in a fight!" The black haired boy growled while glaring at Natsu.

"So what if I did you perverted stripper!?" He replied while his hands began to be engulfed by flames.

"Want to test that theory?" The black haired boy taunted, while putting both of his hands to the side creating a small blue magic circle **(Like how he does before he used his ice make magic)**.

"What's this?" A very loud and commanding voice called out from the front door of the guild. Both mages stopped and froze in their tracks, looking very afraid.

"N-nothing Erza, just two friends playing around, right buddy?" Natsu stuttered while putting his arm over the black haired boy's shoulder.

"O-of course, just two friends messing about," The boy confirmed while putting his own arm around Natsu's shoulder to act like they were friends. Erza's expression then softened.

"Good, if it's just playing around then it's okay," She smiled and walked over to Makarov. "I'm back master," she said while examining Veos. "And who is this? A new member?"

"Hello Erza, and this is Veos, he is currently suffering from amnesia and is staying in the boys dorm until he recovers." Makarov explained. Natsu heard this and grinned.

"So you remember your name? That's great, you're one step closer to getting your memories back!" The black haired boy walked up to Veos and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Gray, and a word of advice: stay away from flame brain over there, his stupidity may be contagious," Gray gestured over to Natsu, which caused Natsu to shout more insults back at him until he was shut up from Erza's glare.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, it is nice to meet you," The scarlet haired woman greeted. "Are you a mage? And if so will you be joining the guild while you wait for your memories to return?" Erza inquired.

"I'm not sure if I can use magic or not," Veos replied.

"Well lets test it," Makarov suggested. "Concentrate on the magical energy flowing inside you, and then release it." He advised while taking a few steps back just in case.

"Okay, I'll try," Veos assured, and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the flow of magic inside of him. As he did, the green gem inside his pendant began to glow and Veos was engulfed in light. A few moments later he emerged from within the light, carrying a sword. His appearance had also changed slightly, his eyes and hair turned from silver to bright green, and his clothes colour also changed to match. The sword was black with a green crystal in the centre of it which glowed brightly.

Makarov's eyes widened, as did many others in the room. Veos looked at everyone before asking: "So...can I join?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! I would just like to point out that Veos didn't re - quip like Erza does, his powers are different and I have a good idea how his powers work. I think that what ever emotion Veos is feeling, his clothes, eyes and hair change to match. The default colour when using his powers are green, and I think his sword will be able the use the power of wind and Veos's speed will increase. The same thing will apply with other emotions, like red for rage and his sword will be surrounded with fire or something. As for the powers name, maybe Elemental Emotion Swordsman? It's just an idea though so please tell me what you think of it in the form of a review. Hope you guys liked it, and I'll see you all in Chapter 3: A Swordsman Joins The Fray! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3! Sorry for the delay, I had writers block. I'm not too happy with how this turned out, so please be sure to tell me in the review section how it was, and if I should continue. Also I don't mind any flames so please criticise all you like. It helps me improve my writing. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Swordsman Joins The Fray!

Veos looked up at the celling in his room. He was lying in his bed and trying his best to fall asleep, but a conversation he had earlier on in the day was still fresh in his mind. Once he proved that he was a wizard and asked to join the guild known as Fairy Tail, he was told by Makarov, the guild master that if he completed a task he could join.

His reasoning for this was that it would make things interesting and he also wanted to see what Veos was capable of as so little was known about him. So Veos was to go out on his first quest the next day, to prove that he had what it takes to be a Fairy Tail wizard. Veos closed his eyes. He knew that he was going to need his rest to face the trail he had been given, and slowly fell asleep.

When he fell asleep he dreamed.

When he dreamed he remembered.

As Veos awoke, his face was met with the muddy ground, and he began to get up, trying to ignore his wounds. He frantically looked around for signs of his sister, but she was nowhere to be seen. He continued to trudge forward, towards the light that seemed so promising. The light that would lead him out of the woods, and into Magnolia town.

It was dark so he couldn't see very well, but Veos stilled limped on in search of his sister. There seemed to be no one around, but Veos had a feeling that he was being followed. He turned around, and saw a shadow not too far behind him. He was in no mood for a late night confrontation, so he tried to ignore it and keep on walking aimlessly.

He couldn't take much more. He felt tired, his wounds hurt and he was loosing energy quickly. He forced himself to keep moving, to keep searching for his beloved sister, but it was no use. He fell to the ground, barely conscious and tried his best to hold on. He just wanted to sleep. To forget and succumb to slumber. His eyes were barely open, but he could make out a shadowy figure looming over him. His words were calming and they were the last thing Veos heard before giving in. "Sleep, boy, sleep and forget all of your troubles. You shall no longer be burdened with your task as long as you do not remember." The voice echoed in his ears, and then, darkness.

It was morning. The sunlight blinded Veos momentarily, but his eyes soon adjusted. It was the day of his test, and it was time to prove his worth. As he made his way to the guild hall, he couldn't help but wonder what his test would be about. Surely it wouldn't be too difficult, but it worried him anyway. He entered the hall and made his way over to Makarov who was standing next to the request board.

As Makarov caught sight of Veos he turned and smiled at him. "Good morning young man, I hope you're ready for your first quest." Veos smiled back weakly as he wasn't feeling all that confident at the moment. "Choose a job from the board here, and complete it by the end of the day, if you do, then you will have proved that you are ready to join Fairy Tail." Makarov explained.

Veos studied the job board for a moment, before picking an job that didn't seem to hard. All he had to do was retrieve an item that someone lost while exploring a small cave nearby. It didn't seem to hard compared to all the other jobs which read something like 'Defeat a monster for me' or 'Drive out bandits'. Hopefully he wouldn't even have to use magic.

Veos, satisfied with his choice in job left the guild to participate in his first quest.

It didn't take long until he reached his destination. The cave didn't seem too big so it shouldn't take too long to complete the quest. As Veos continued to explore deeper into the cave he heard some voices which didn't sound too friendly, and decided to listen in on the conversation. "Easy money! All we have to do is just wait for some sucker to stumble upon our base, and then we rob him of everything he's got!" Veos peered around the corner he was near and saw three rather big men surrounded by jewels, gold, and other expensive looking things.

So much for an easy mission Veos thought, as he prepared himself to fight the three thieves. He ran out at them and tried to summon his sword just like he did the day before, but it wouldn't appear. Almost instantly he was surrounded, each man armed with a very dangerous looking weapon. Damn! Veos cursed in his head as he dodged a slice from a sword and tried to run, the enemy not far behind him. "Ugh, why can't I summon my sword!?" Veos yelled to no one in particular. It was then that he heard a loud voice inside his mind.

"Because you are afraid." said the voice, "and until you are willing to fight, you are not worthy to be my master."

"I'm not afraid!" Yelled Veos. "I-I...Will fight!"

"For now I shall allow you to wield me, but at a cost." The voice told Veos. "Each time you wield me, I shall claim something important to you. Do you accept these conditions?

"I do." Veos said confidently, and them became engulfed in light.

* * *

**I really don't like this story, I think I might rewrite it or just leave it forever. Tell me what you think because right now I'm considering just abandoning this and focusing on another story of mine. Peace out!**


End file.
